


Your Sweet Symphony

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The revolutionary war was a few years past. Alex and John didn't like to talk about the war much, they hated the fact that there was a gap in time where their love could only be expressed by writing. </p><p>Alexander and John are cleaning the house one day when Alexander comes across one of John's old letters. Reading the letter sparks an old promise. Alexander only hopes John will still keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sweet Symphony

The revolutionary war was a few years past. Alex and John didn't like to talk about the war much, they hated the fact that there was a gap in time where their love could only be expressed by writing. 

Laurens hated writing, he never thought his words lived up to Alexander's symphonies. His way of words left him numb on the battle field. Heart-stopping phrases of ambitions and descriptions of his loved filled symphonies. His way of words left him numb on the battle field. Heart-stopping phrases of ambitions and descriptions of his loved filled the parchment Alex wrote on. John wished he could write in such a way like his Alexander, but Alexander always hushed him at this, he loved his letters. 

It was one day when they were cleaning their house when Alexander stumbled across one of John's letters. He read it and smiled,

"My Alexander,  
My troops are very tired. I, tired of this war. It's been too long without you, Alexander. I miss your warm embrace. I miss the way you smell- of parchment and sea air. Lately I've been singing to pass the time, my soldiers seem to like it. I wish to sing you symphonies. Your words in your letters make my heart soar, I only wish to do the same to yours with my voice. Alexander, I miss you. When this war ends, my heart will guide me back home to you. I cannot wait for that day to come.

Forever yours,  
John."

Alexander looks up at John,

"You know, you never did sing me these symphonies you speak of. Could I be given the honor of hearing them?" 

John looks at him, his face flushed,

"You want to hear me sing?"

"Well your soldiers got to hear them, isn't it only fair that your boyfriend gets to hear them as well?"

"They never heard these songs,"  
John says, shaking his head,  
"I couldn't... I only wanted you to hear them. They're about you and to sing them to anyone else would be wrong."

Alexander set the letter back down and went over to the sofa where John sat. He laid down, laying his head on John's lap. He looked up at him,

"Sing for me, please."

John sighed, looking down at his boyfriend. He slid his fingers through his hair- it made Alex hum contently.

"I'll sing for you."

And so he did.

John sang a song that he had conjured up in his mind in the midst of the war. All the red he was seeing.. it made him nearly forget the color of his Alexander's eyes. He write a song about them before he could forget.

"The more I looked, the more red there was. The more red there was, the more dread there was. I was forgetting the color that mattered to me the most, I was missing the eyes that always gave me hope.."

As John sang, Alex found it increasingly more difficult to keep his eyes from tearing up. But he didn't try to stop the tears.

His boyfriend's voice sounded like an angel. His notes were beautifully legato. They flowed more heavenly than any song Alexander had ever heard. John's song was making Alex fall in love with him all over again. The words he sang, they filled the room with the story of a desperate attempt to remember something familiar, to remember home. It wasn't until he was finsihed that he realized that Alex was crying.

"Oh no no no Alex why are y-"

Alex pulled John down to him, pressing his lips hard to the other's. They stayed there for a moment, passionately kissing.  
When John pulled away, Alexander kept a hand on his cheek.

"Everything about you is so beautiful. They were happy tears, please don't worry. Your voice is like an angel's chorus. My love, why haven't you sang to me previous?"

John's cheeks flushed once again. But he really didn't know the answer. He was too embarrassed, too afraid that he didn't sound as well as the troops said he did. 

"I was afraid you wouldn't like my voice, my songs..."

"John, please listen to me. Your voice, your words, are the most beautiful symphony ever created. Better than Beetoven and Bach. You are an angel, my dear. I never thought I could fall even more in love with you, bit your heart made my heart rise. Your voice made my breath hitch. You're so perfect Laurens, please never forget that."

Now John was teary-eyed too. He readjusted himself, laying down beside Alexander.  
He wraps his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. They laid face to face- just staring into each other's eyes for a while. They took each other in, silently. They were both so good at words that sometimes quiet is what they needed. 

"I love you." John whispered.

"I love you." Alexander repeated, nodding slowly. 

That's all they ever needed.


End file.
